The Time We Have
by AnimeKing6
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki returns to the village after his three year training. Everyting was going normally until a certain Hyuga girl will change things. Will Naruto figure out his feelings to her or not? First fic so don't be too harsh.
1. Prologue

** The Time We Have.**

**AN: This is my first fanfic so don't be too hard on me here okay? Oh and before I forget...REVIEW ! **

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

* * *

**Prolgue**

Two days had gone by fast. It's been two days since Naruto left the village. He was already getting home sick. He was at a small inn in a small village. He had finished the days training. Jiraya told him to get some rest. Naruto knew his pervert master was off doing 'research.' Naruto sometimes wondered why he wasn't killed yet. Somehow he always got the perverted teachers. **(An: It's true! I mean look at Kakashi!)** Though he was getting stronger... so he didn't mind that much. Naruto was in bed staring at the ceiling. He was having trouble sleeping. If you thought about trainng like he did it would drive you crazy. Lucky for you he wasn't. If you thought he was thinking about Sasuke... your're wrong. **(AN: For all those**** NaruSasu fans I laugh at you!)**

Naruto was thinking about the girl at the waterfall. He wasn't sure why he was thinking about hher. Sure he was curious who she was. Still it was a long time since he saw her. The way she moved was so beautifull. He may not have seen her face,, but for some reason she was famillar to him. When he tried to talk to her that night he slipped on a rock and fell into the water she was standing on. Once he saw her, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Sometimes (if he was forced to take leave) he would would go back to the waterfall to see if she was there. Unfortunately he wouldn't find her.

_'Man, I can't believe I'm falling for a mystery girl. Sure I accepted that Sakura doesn't have feeling for me like that. But it was easier because I knew her.' _

Naruto groaned at how he was messed up right now. Jiraya walked in at that moment. He saw his student wide awake. "Naruto why are you up so late? Were you thinking about Sauke again?"

Naruto shook head not looking his master. "Nah, I'm thinking about this girl I saw on a mission once. I don't know who she is, but I can't help feeling funny whenever I thnk about her beauty."

Jiraya went into pervert mode when Naruto spoke. He said, "ALRIGHT, my student likes a hot chick! Tell me how big is her-" Naruto punched his masters head hard. Naruto liked it when his perevert teacher not ask anout womens body.

Naruto growled as he said,"Goodnight Pervy Sage."

* * *

**An: That's all for now. Like I said before please review, I will appreciate it and any advice you have for me. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 1

**An: Hello everyone again and welcome back to The Time We Have. Things will get pretty interesting here as the story continues. I like the reviews I got form just the prolouge. I must continue the story where I left off. I will say thank you for reading the first small part so now we can continue. So I ask you send more reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did I wouldn't be putting this story on this site. No offense but it is true when you think about it. **

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

** The Time We Have**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Three years had gone by fast in the Village hidden in the Leaves. It was having the regular rush of people in the streets. Though for the 'rookie nine', it was quiet. Without Naruto around it was real boring. They had a mission every now and then but it wasn't the same. Who knew the village would become boring without the No.1 Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja.

At a training field near the village were Neji and Hinata Hyuga. They had changed in these three years. Nejis' hair was longer then it was before. He wore a white shirt with grey pants. His leaf headband tied around his forehead.

Hinata had a lavander and white jacket with lavander pants. Her hair grown long enough to touch her back. Her leaf headband around her neck.

They were doing their regular training routine. They were attacking each other with the Gentle Fist. They both had gotten stronger over the years. Hinata had grown so strong in the best way possible. She could give Neji a challenge. Heck, if she wanted to she could give her father a run for his money. But she was content with Neji. Over time he became like an older brother to her. He didn't hold any resentment her being in the Main Branch. He still hated the main branch for what they did to him and his with the Caged bird seal. But after the first Chunin eaxms he saw he was wrong. He spent everyday trying to make up what he did to Hinata. Even though she said she forgive him. She was so kind and sweet, even though she was shy at times she had determination that could match Naruto.

They both were panting from training for three hours straight. Hinata deactivated her Byakugan, she played with index fingers like she normally did. "Um...N-Neji c-c-can we s-stop our training for today?" Neji was a little confused by Hinatas question. Then he realized what today was. This was the day Naruto would he coming home. Neji smirked and nodded in approval. Hinata took off in pure excitement. She had waited for this day to come ever since he left the village. She had an almost empty feeling without him. His bright golden hair, his tanned skin... the list went on. She was glad to know he was coming home. She ran as fast as she could to the main gates.

Naruto and Jiraya were walking through the forest near the village. Naruto was barely able to keep his excitement in. He hadn't been to the village in three years so could you blame him. He wanted to know how much the village changed. He also wanted to see how much his friends changed. 'Cause he knew how much he changed. He wore an orange and balck jacket with orange pants. His leaf headband was different as well. Instead of blue and short, now it was blac and long to touch his shoulder blades. His looks weren't the only thing that was different, He had gotten so much stronger as well. He felt like he could take on anyone. After a few minutes the gatez were in his sights. He was now home.

Naruto smiled as they got closer to the gates. Naruto said in his usual tone,"Man, this takes me back."

Jiraya smiled as they got closer to the gates. "Yeah it has been a while hasn't it." It was more of a statement then a question. They walked closer to the gates.

Naruto looked at the giant gates. So many times he saw these gates when coming back from missions and from his small trips to the waterfall. He hadn't gone back there in a while. **(An: Just so you know the waterfall is like a few miles away from the leaf village.) **_'I'll have to go there when I get the channce. Maybe that girl will be there.' _He thought there'd be time for that later. Right now he wanted to explore the village to see hoe much it changed. He looked from the gates to the people going in and out the village. It was normal at this time in the day. Then someone caught his eye.

It was a girl with long indigo hair. She wore a lavander and white jacket with lavander pants. She had puiplless eyes. She had a leaf headband around her neck. It took Naruto more than 30 seconds to figure out who it was. **(An: You would thimk the puiplless eyes would tip him off don't you think? XD) **He ran from Jiraya's side to the girl with a smile on his face. "Hey! Hinata is that you?" She blushed lightly and played with her index fingers. She nodded her head to answer his question, Naruto gave his trademark grin to the young Hyuga. "Man you've grown since I last saw you."

Hinata blushed even more at his compliment. He was still the same Naruto on the inside. "Um...t-than yo-you, Y-You've also grown." His grin grew even wider if that was possible. **(AN: Is it possible? Aw, It's Naruto of course it is!)**

"You bet! I've gotten so strong you wouldn't believe it!"

Hinata smiled shyly as she thought, _'Try me.'_

Jiraya walked up to the two leaf shinobi. "Alright thats enough catching up for now. We have to go see Tsunade or she'll have our heads on a platter." He shivered at the thought of pissing off the fifth Hokage. Naruto looked at his pervert master.

"Alright Pervy Sage we'll go there. Let me just say bye to Hinata real quick." Hinata was a little disappointed that he had to go so soon. Naruto turned to face Hinata again. "Well I gotta go Hinata. Hey let's catch up later on. What do you say?" Hinata blushed at the idea he had. Maybe there was hope for her yet.

"Uum...I'd like t-that." Naruto gave her a quick thunbs up. He then turned and started to walk with Jiraya again.

When they weree out of earshot of Hinata, Jiraya rubbed Naruto's head. He had that perverted look on his face. "Not even back for five minutes and you already asked a girl out."

Naruto turned to his master angry. Whenever he was friendly with a girl the pervert hd to comment on it. "She's just my friend yopu old Pervert!"

Jiraya smirked at the boys anger. "Yeah and I'm a young man again. It's obivious that she-" Naruto clocked him in the head before he could finish that sentence. He left a large bump on the toad sages head.

He walked ahead of his teacher as he said, "Let's just go see grandma."

Jiraya smirked at how ignorant his student was. _'I was going she liked him. But now, I'll let him figure it out.' _He walked to follow his student.

* * *

**An: That was chapter 1 everyone. Review this please and let me just say you are all awesome if you like this. So until next time see you on the other side. Chapter two will come soon, see ya.**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everyone I'm soooooo sorry for taking so long. I had to study real hard for exams and it was crazy. Ugh I don't want to talk about it :(. Well what's done is done so without further interuptions I give you...**

**The Time We Have**

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Naruto met up with Sakura while on his way to the Hokage mansion. After a very hard and painful punch to the face they walked to the Hokage mansion. Naruto looked up at the different faces craved on the cliff side. He noticed that they craved Tsunades face on it. He smiled at the sight of it. Because one day he knew he join them on the cliff side. He would surpass them all. He, Sakura and Jiraya walked up to the door to Tsunades office. Sakura knocked on the wooden door. They herd Tsunade shout, "Enter!" Sakura opened the doop and entered.

Sakura smiled as she said, "Lady Tsunade I finished my duties and brought a couple of familiar faces." Naruto and Jiraya entered the room. Tsunade smiled as she saw her old teammate and the blonde boy come in. She took a good look at the blonde boy. He sure did change from that 'shrimp' she had first met. At least on the outside he had changed. She wasn't so sure about the inside. He wasn't easy to convince when didn't concern training or missions. His personality shone in the village, and sometimes it would spread to others. Tsunade should know, she was one of them. She smiled as she said, "Well, I take it the training went well."

Jiraya was the one to answer first. "Yeah, there's still room for improvement. But right now you wouldn't find a stronger Naruto."

Naruto grinned and pumped his fists in the air. "Yeah I've gotten way stronger! I can take on anyone right now!" Tsunade smirked as if she was expecting that response.

"Confidence is good, because you may need it." Naruto was a little confused by what she said. He asked what she meant. She simply said, "Because you and Sakura will face off against someone you know well."

Naruto was still confused and Sakura was confused as well. Naruto herd something tapping on the far left window. Naruto walked up to the window and opened it. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary at first. He then herd a familiar "Yo" from the left. Naruto looked to his left to see a spikey sliver haired man with his leaf headband covering his left eye. The rest his face except for his right eye was covered by a dark blue mask. He wore the standard green ninja vest.

Naruto smiled as he shouted, "Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"It's good to see you again Naruto. You sure have grown up haven't you?" Naruto grinned at his sensei.

"You haven't changed at all Kakashi-sensei." Naruto then rembered something he said he'd do if he saw his sensei. He went through the pouch he usually had. He took a small green book out. It had a small picture of a man and woman running while holding hands. On the top it had the title. It was called 'Makeout Out Tactics.' Naruto spoke with not a lot of enthusiasm. "Here Kakashi-sensei. I know how much you enjoy these kinds of books. I've read it and I really don't see what the big deal is." He handed the book to the masked man. Kakshi took the book from his student. Kakashi opened the book and within three seconds he had a small blush on him. **(AN: Big pervert hahahaha!) **

Tsunade coughed to get the masked Jonins attention. Kakashi composed himself as he closed the book. "Thank you Naruto. I'll be sure to read more later." Naruto moved away so he could let Kakshi inside. Kakashi stood by Tsunade while Naruto walked back to stand by Sakura.

Sakura asked, "So me and Naruto will have to fight Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi smiled and closed his visible eye. "That's right Sakura. We're going to do the same test you did three years ago. The bell test." Naruto smiled at the memory of that test. Sure he got tied to the post it was still a happy memory. Kakashi continued to speak. "The rules will be the same as before. Use whatever tactics you wish. We'll meet at the training field in teo hours." He waved to his two students before he disappeared in a puff of somke.

Naruto was so excited to get started. He grinned so large it threatened to take his head off. "Alright! We're gonna beat Kakashi-sensei this time! Right Sakura?" Sakura sure enjoyed his enthusiasm. She agreed with him on this one. She was ready to show off her own skills to both Naruto and Kakashi. She was Tsunades pupil after all. So she wanted to show them how much she improved.

The blonde Hokage smirked as she she said, "Well you better get ready then." Naruto bolted out the door in a hurry. Sakura bowed in respect before leaving. Tsunade looked at her old teammate. She smiled as she said, "He hasn't changed that much has he?"

Jiraya crossed his arms as he smiled. "On the outside yeah. But he's still the same old Naruto. Nesides he reminds me of an old student I had." Tsunade nodded knowing who he meant. She looked at the door with hopeful eyes. _'Good luck Naruto Uzumaki.'_ She then glared at said in a dark tone, "You let him read your new book?" Jiraya grew pale by the glare and tone of voice. He hoped the punishment would be compared to the others.

Naruto was running through the village to get to his apartment. He was running around a corner when he bumped into someone. He fell on his rear after the impact. His eyes were closed so he didn't see who it was yet. He smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Heh, sorry about that. I wasn't looking where I was going." He opened his eyes to see Hinata on the ground. He jumped back to his feet. He walked over to Hinata and offered her a hand. She blushed as she took his hand. Naruto pulled her up with his amazing strength. He asked her, "You alright Hinata?"

Hinata nodded her head as she answered in her quiet voice. "I-I-I'm f-fine. Why w-w-were you in s-s-such a rush?" She then grew worried that she was prying too much. "If you don't mind me asking!" Naruto laughed at the way she was acting.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I was on my way to my apartment. to get some things ready for my battle with Kakashi-sensei." He looked at the Hyuga girl. Somehow he got butterflies in his stomach. She was really pretty to him right now. _'What am I doing! I got to go get ready!'_ "Well I gotta get going right now. But maybe we can get some ramen later." He mentally slapped himself in the forehead. _'Why did I just say that?' _Naruto was just waiting for a rejection.

Hinata blushed so much that she was like a tomato. She played with her index fingers like always. She was trying her hardest not to faint. "Um... I'd like t-that." This came to a complete surprise to Naruto.

_'Wait! Did she just say yes?' _He looked at her in shock. As fast as he did he turned his head away quick. He scratched the back his head nervously. "Well, I guess I'll see you later then." he jumped up to head to his apartment by rooftops. **(AN: Could've done that in the first place moron! XD)**

Hinata just stood there frozen. She just couldn't believe what just happened. One thing kept playing in her mind over and over again. _'if this is a dream. Then I never want to wake up.'_

Naruto finally arrived to his apartment. He didn't really think about his encounter with the Hyuga girl. he just sharpened his tools and packed them. His apartment was exactly the way he left it. Dust had gathered over the coarse of time. Other than that it was decent. You'd find a cup every now and then but nothing serious. He looked at a picture on top of the nightstand. It was the picture of Team 7 three years ago. He smiled at the picture. Especially at the part where Sasuke was. He wondered what his best friend was doing now. He walked out of the apartment to go to the training field.

* * *

**An: I know it's short but like I said before I had exams to do so I had to multi-task okay? Well please review and I promise the next chapter will be longer okay? Thank you for reading and stay tune for The Time We Have Chapter 3.**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Well everyone welcome back to another chapter of The Time We Have. We have seen Naruto come home and is already being tested. We have seen small moments between Naruto and Hinata. All I can say is I think things are already turning interesting. Of course that's just me. Well for right now I like to welcome you to The Time We Have.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto okay? Please review!**

"Taliking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

** Chapter 3**

Naruto and Sakura stood in front of Kakashi. Naruto and Sakura were stretching while Kakashi read the book he got from Naruto. Kakashi looked up from his book to look at his students. He spoke in his usual cool voice. "Well I thimk a refresher wouldn't hurt. Well the rules are simple."

Naruto interrupted before his sensei could continue. "We know the rules sensei. We have to get the bells before sunrise."

Sakura put on a black glove on her right hand. She continued where Naruto left off. "And if we don't strike to kill. We'll never get the bells."

Kakashi smiled as he said, "Well I guess you know what you're doing. This will almost be like old times." Naruto looked down at the ground in sadness.

Naruto said in a sad tone, "Key word: **Almost.**" Sakura looked down in sadness as well. Even Kakashi showed a small sign of being sad.

Kakashi spoke in a depressed tone. "That's right. Back then we had Sasuke." As quick as a blink of an eye, Naruto and Sakura were sitting on the ground. Their knees to their chest and a gloomy aura surrounded the two teens. Kakashi had a small embarass look on his face. He thought to himself, _'I think Sasuke's has become taboo for them.'_

Hinata was watching from a tree near the training field. Her heart nearly fell out of her body when the person she loved grew depressed. She always loved his care free spirit. The way he never gives up. The way insipires everyone he meets. When he was sad the whole world seemed to go dark.

**FLASHBACK**

Hinata was walking through the hospital. She finished visiting her teammate Kiba. He and the others came back after the failed attempt to bring Sasuke back. She was on her way to see Neji. He had some serious injuries from the mission. She wondered how intense hs battle was to get those wounds. She was glad ti hear that he was recovering well after surgery. Hinata stopped for a moment and looked at one of the hospitals room doors. She knew who was on the other side of that door. Her long time crush Naruto Uzumaki. Neji's room was close to Narutos room. So everytime she went to visit Neji, she'd past by Naruto. So many times she was tempted to go to that door and knock. Unfortunatly her shyness would always stop her from even walking to the door.

This time was different however. She willed herself to walk to the door. Her mind shut down as she stood in front of the door. She couldn't raise her hand to knock on the door. She was about to walk away when she herd something on the other side. She put her ear on the door to listen more clearly. She herd something so shocking she had to hold back tears. She herd Naruto Uzumaki crying. She had never herd or wanted to hear Naruto crying. He was talking to himself as he cried. "Sasuke...I tried to save you. I-I tried to stop you from going to that snake. But...(sniff) you wanted to go kill Itachi even at the cost...(sniff) of your life. Well I won't give up. I'll bring you home." He continued to cry in his room. Hinata couldn't help but shed tears of her own. She wondered why he had to suffer. She wiped the tears off her face. She looked at the door with a new mission in mind.

_'I promise you Naruto. I'll do whatever I can to find Sasuke.' _She walked away from the door and went to Nejis room.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Ever since then she trained to enhance her Byakugan to the limit. During training and missions her vision became more and more adcanced. They were beond the normal limits of a normal Hyuga. When ever she was on a mission sometimes she'd use it to search for Sasuke. Even though her vision was enhanced she couldn't find Sasuke. She wouldn't get discouraged as she was determined to find Sasuke. She and Sasuke were not close friends to each other. After all they were from rivial clans. But Naruto treated him like his brother. So Hinata had to try to find Sasuke. So Naruto would never get sad over the lost of his friend.

Back on the training field Kakashi held two silver bells attached to one piece of red string each. He said in a confident tone, "Don't tell me your too depressed to take these from me. You don't want to fall behind Sasuke do you?" That seemed to get their spirits up. Naruto and Sakura jumped back to their feet.

Naruto shouted in excitement, "No way! We'll get those bells from you! Right Sakura!"

Sakura put another balck glove on her left hand. She slammed her right fist into her left palm. She gave a nod as she said,"Yeah." Hinata was glad to see Naruto cheered up.

Kakashi smiled as he put his book away. He looked at at his students ready to take them on. He pulled his headband off of his left eye. The red colored eye with three extra puipls spun around the noraml one. They stopped in a triangle formation. Kakashi wasn't going to take it easy on them if he revealed his Sharingan. "Well it looks like I'll have to give it my all as well." Naruto tightened his headband ready. He quickly threw three shurikens at Kakashi. Kakashi ducked into a low crouch. Kakashi threw three shurikens of his own. Naruto jumped into the air leaving himself vunerable. Kakashi threw three more shurikens at Naruto.

Naruto made a hand sign as he said, "Shadow Clone Jutsu." One clone appeared on the left side of Naruto. Before the shurikens could reach him the clone grabbed him and pulled him away. Sakura was impreesed by the way he used his clone. They both dropped down to the ground. The clone transformed into a giant shuriken. Naruto grabbed the giant shuriken. He was about to throw it when something grabbed him from behind holding his shuriken behind him. It was Kakashi.

Kakshi thought at how much Naruto had gotten better. _'I'm impressed he has gotten better. He's even got better at making clones.'_ He looked at a second Naruto smirking with a kunai at his senseis back. "Not bad Naruto you struck to kill. But I didn't say go yet." After Kakashi did say go he disappeared in a poof of smoke. Sakura and Naruto were shocked to see him disappear.

Sakura scowled as she said, "Damn it Naruto I thought you had him!" The sun had begin to set. Sakura looked to the left, right, above and behind. So there was only one place for Kakashi be in an open area. She enfused chakra into her right hand and punched the ground. Naruto lost his balance as the earth shattered under the punch. In a hole revealed a wide eyed Kakashi. Even Hinata felt the tremble of the eath. Naruto, Kakashi and Hinata wide eyee thought the exact same thing. _'What ridiculous strength.' _Sakura smirked at her senseis surprised face.

Naruto smiled worrily as he thought to himself. _'I better not pis Sakura anymore. She'll kill me if I do.'_ **(An: You better believe it you moron! Hey you guys she doesn't need a shovel to make a backyard pool. All she has to do is punch the ground. Pool party at Sakuras!) **

Kakashi jumped out of the hole he was in. He looked at Sakura with pride. "I guess going underground won't work against you Sakura. well lets see how you guys handle this. He made hand signs so fast his hands were a blur. He stopped on the tiger seal. Kakashi took a deep breath. _'Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!' _He blew a giant fireball towards Naruto and Sakura. Naruto and Sakura jumped in different directions to avoid the fireball. They both ran towards Kakashi at full speed. The battle was just beginning.

Naruto and Sakura were throwing punches and kicks at Kakashi. Kakashi would either dodge or block their attacks. Kakashi went on the offensive this time. Kakashi punched Naruto in the face. After that he kicked Sakura in the stomach. Both Naruto and and Sakura poofed away in smoke revealim=ng they were clones. Naruto jumped out from a busch behind Kakashi. He ran as fast as he could to Kakashi. Naruto put his hands to make the tiger seal with an eviel smile. Kakashi was only able to turn his head just in time to see what Naruto was about to do. Naruto shouted out to him, "This is payback Kakashi-sensei! A Thousand Years of Death!" Naruto shoved his fingers up Kakashis butt. Kakashi was sent flying through the air holding his butt. Kakashis eyes were wide as he hit the ground. Naruto exclaimed in victory as he pumped a fist in the air. He herd a voice behind him.

"Whew... That was a close call." Naruto turned around to see Kakashi unfazed. Naruto looked back to see the Kakashi on the ground go poof. Naruto looked at the orignal again as he smirked.

He said, "That's just like you Kakashi-..." Before Naruto could finish he saw Sakura jumped out from a nearby tree. She got ready to punch Kakashi. Naruto was able to jump away in time. Kakashi on the other hand had to block it. Sakura made contact with Kakashi pushing him to the ground and creating a large crater. The earth shook as the crater was formed. Sakura stood in the crater alone. A small log broken in half was under Sakuras fist. Apparently Kakashi was able to do a subsitution at the last second. Naruto jumped into the crater to stand by Sakura. "Man Kakashi-sensei is fast. He just keeps us close but not too close."

Sakura nodded as she said, "They don't call him the 'Copy Cat ninja' for nothing Plus he's copied a lot of Jutsu."

Kakashi stood outside the crater. He looked at his two students inside. _'They have gotten stronger. I'm barely avoiding thier attacks.' _Just as the sun went down completely Naruto jumped out of the crater. Rasengan in hand he headed right towards Kakashi. Naruto thrust the Rasengan towards Kakashi. Kakashi quickly jumped away rom the Rasengan. It caused a small explosion making a small hole. Naruto looked at Kakashi and smirking. Then Sakura popped up right under Kakashi. She gave him an upper cut in the chin. Kakashi was sent flying in the air. Kakashi straightened himself out in the air. He made fast hand signs again. _'Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu.' _ Out from the air itself a giant dragon made of water was formed. The dragon went down heading towards Naruto and Sakura. Naruto and Sakura were shocked to see a giant water dragon heading towards them. They jumped away as the water dragon came in at striking distance. The water splashed across the area. Kakashi landed on the ground. Naruto and Sakura were no where in sight. Kakashi still had his guard up nonetheless.

Behind a tree far out of Kakashis hearing were Naruto and Sakura. They both were panting from exhaustion. They both used a lot of energy trying to beat Kakashi. Naruto spoke between pants. "This is...getting us...no where. How can we...get those bells?"

Sakura still panting looked at Naruto. " I don't know. He can see and hear us a lot better than we thought. If there was only a way to distract him long enough. Naruto stood deep on thought. What was the best way to distract Kakashi. No sooner than a few seconds did a lightbulb turned on over Narutos head.

He giggled at the thought. He wondered why he didn't think of it before. Sakura looked at him like he was was he gigling in a serious asked, "What's so funny Naruto?

Naruto still struggling to hold back giggles. "I know how to beat Kakashi." After a quick explanation Sakura started to giggle.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that before. We'll get those bells if this works."

Kakashi stood in the same postion where the dragon hit the ground. Kakashi looked around one last time. _'Hm. It's not like Naruto to stay hidden too long. Even Sakura would've wanted to try again with a new tatic. I wonder what they're up to.' _Naruto and Sakura jumped from a tree branch right in front of Kakashi.

Hinata still hidden behind the tree when the battle started watched as Naruto and Sakura head towards Kakashi. She thought about what might happen. _'I believe you can do it Naruto.' _

Kakashi looking at Naruto and Sakura thought, _'Speak of the devil.' _

Naruto and Sakura started to run around Kakashi in opposite directions. Sakura nodded to Naruto with a smirk on her face. Naruto nodded back with a grin and looked at Kakashi while running. "Hey Kakashi-sensei! You know that book I gave you. I'll tell you what happens. You see the hero will..." Realizing what was happening Kakashis eyes went wide.

He screamed in his mind, _'What! No he's spoiling the book!' _Kakashi covered his ears tight. Unforuntatly Kakashi could read Narutos lips while the Sharingan was active. _'No! I can still read his lips!' _ This time he closed his eyes while plugging his ears. After a minute he opened his eyes and unplugged his ears. He looked in shock to see Naruto and Sakura holding a bell each. Both were smiling at their sensei with pride in themselves. Kakashi didn't expect this to happen. Goes to show you never know what to expect.

Hinata smiled seeing Naruto past the test. She knew he could do it. He was resourceful and stubborn. That's what she liked about him. She turned to head to the village. She smiled at Naruto one last time before leaving.

Kakashi looked at his students with pride. They really have gotten stronger. He smiled under his mask. "Well you passed. I look forward to working with you again. This time as comrades instead of sensei and students." Naruto grinned at his sensei. Team 7 was offically back. Sakura also smiled at this thought. Kakashi put his headband back over his left eye again. "I'll have to fill out some paper work later. So you'll have a day off tomorrow. After that we'll be doing missions together as Team 7. So enjoy yourselves while you can." Kakashi waved at them before disappearing again. Naruto grinned at Sakura as he got an idea.

"Hey Sakura lets head to Ichiraku to celebrate." Sakura smiled sadly at Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto, I promised my mom I'd be home when I got done." Naruto dropped down his grin at Sakuras words. Then he put it up again. He wouldn't want Sakura to get in trouble.

He said, "Alright Sakura, we'll try next time." Sakura nodded her head in agreement as she began her journey home. Naruto followed her until they were in the village. Then went thier separate ways. Naruto started his journey towards the ramen stand. He hadn't eaten Ichiraku ramen in three years. His mouth watered as he started to run to the ramen shop. He shouted so loud the entire village could hear him. "Look out Ichiraku! Naruto Uzumaki is heading your way!"

* * *

**An: I figured since I took my time on Chapter 2. I get Chapter 3 out as soon as I could. But don't get use to the updates being so close to eachother okay? Well that was Chapter 3 I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review and stay tune for Chapter 4. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello again everyone. Well it took some time thinking and I got the new chapter for you. All I can ask is you please review and tell me what you think. So with that out of the way I give you chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other character just this story idea.**

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

**The Time We Have**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Morning light slipped through Narutos window. Naruto laid on his bed asleep. He turned as the light hit him in the eyes. He was still tired from that long battle last night. After another two hours of sleep, Naruto woke up. He sat up while stretching his arms in a long yawn. Wearing his [ajamas and dog hat he got up from bed. He got his orange and black jacket and orange pants on. He lazily tied his headband around his forehead. He walked out his bedroom with another long yawn. He looked in the kitchen for something to eat. He opened empty cabinets and empty refrigrator. He had forgotten to go buy some food when he got back. So he left his apartment to go eat breakfast.

He approached the enterance to Ichiraku. He moved one of the flags as he entered. Naruto saw the old man working on some old man smiled as he saw Naruto come in. "I thought I'd make some ramen in the morning. Somehow I knew you'd come."

Naruto laughed as he took a seat in one of the long bar stools. He put his arms on the table. "You know what I like old man." The old man smiled as he continued working on the ramen. It was two mintues later when a hot bowl of ramen sat in front of Naruto. Naruto thanked the old man as he started to slirp down his ramen. As Naruto finished his bowl of ramen he herd someone else come in. He herd a voice behind him.

"I thought I'd find you here Naruto." Naruto reconized the voice as he turned around. He saw a brown haired man. His hair was tied upwards, he wore the same clothes as Kakashi. He also had a scar at the bridge of his nose. Naruto smiled as he looked at the man.

"Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka chuckled as he looked at the blonde boy. He took a seat next to Naruto. "You've grown Naruto. You look alot different then the last time I saw you."

Naruto sighed before he spoke. "Don't blame me. Pervy Sage nearly worked me to death. My clothes were torn to pieces. I even I had to get a new headband."

Irkua chuckled again at Naruto. "Well at least you survived long enough to come back. Besides the village hasn't been the same without you." Naruto smiled brightly at Iruka as he ordered another ramen. Iruka realized he almost forgot something. "Oh by the way, the Chunin exam is coming up. What are you going to do about it?" Naruto looked at Iruka in confusion. What about it? Iruka realized that Naruto didn't know what he was talking about. "Ohhh...I guess no one told you yet. Your the only one in your year who isn't a Chunin." Naruto dropped his chopsticks into his bowl of ramen. His face turned into one of deep shock. Iruka plugged his ears waiting for the scream that was about to come. _'3...2...1.'_

Outside the village about five miles away two birds sat on a tree. Then out of the blue they flew away as a loud scream came. "Wwwhhaaaaattt!"

Back at Ichiraku Naruto stared wided eye at Iruka. His voice toned down as he asked, "You mean Sakura, Hinata and everyone else are Chunin?"

Iruka unplugged his ears recovering from the scream. He didn't hear Naruto ask his question, but he had a good idea. Iruka scratched the back his head. "Well techincally Neji is a Jonin." Naruto slammed his head on the table in front of his ramen. "Cheer up Naruto. You trained with lord Jiraya of the Sanin. That probably was no easy feat." He smiled at the blonde boy to cheer him up.

Naruto looked back up at his old teacher. Still somewhat upset he spoke in a disappointed tone. "I know it's just...everyone's moved on and I'm still a Genin." He then thought about Gaara. Was he a Chunin like everyone else. "Oh! Iruka-sensei do you know about Gaara?" Then he chuckled as he thought Chunin was too small for Gaara. "Wait...don't tell me he made Jonin instead of Chunin."

Iruka chuckled as he shook his head. "No. He's a special case." Naruto looked at his old teacher in confusion. What did he mean by that?

In the village Hidden in the Sand the wind blew calmly across the sand. On top of a building looking across the village was Gaara. He wore maroon with a grey vest on his chest. The gord on his back was larger than before. It started near the top of his head down to his lower back. Gaara looked at the village with his normal impassive look. A sand shinobi appeared kneeling down. He spoke to Gaara with respect. "Lord Kazekage, the meeting is about to begin." Gaara nodded back to the shinobi as he understood what he had to do. The sand shinobi jumped off the roof to the next building. Gaara walked to the door there and went inside.

Back at Ichiraku Naruto looked down at his ramen. His jealousy came to life. Gaara had fulfilled his dream before he did. Naruto stirred his ramen for a few seconds. Iruka opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Then his eyes widen when he saw Naruto smile. "Great job Gaara. You finally got what you wanted. When I become Hokage we'll bring peace and friendship for both our lands. Deeper than any other." Iruka smiled as Naruto spoke out loud. Naruto paid for his ramen. "See ya later Iruka-sensei." He waved to Iruka before leaving with a smile.

Naruto walked through the streets for a few hours. He was starting to get bored when a thought crossed his mind. _'I know! I'll go to the waterfall. I'll be there before it gets too dark.' _He went back to his apartment to get his stuff. One can never be too careful. He left a note on the front door in case anyone came. He ran out the main gates toward the waterfall.

As he predicted Naruto arrived at the forest where it would lead him ti the waterfall. The fullmoon was out so he had some light. The time was probably around eight approaching nine. Naruto went through the same path he always did coming here. He'd push the same branches that stood in his way. He soon arrived at the waterfall. It hadn't changed since the last time he came. The tall waterfall fell to the small stream below. It's water was so clear you could see the bottom. He had seen the waterfall so many times it was second nature to him. He didn't see anything intersting at first. His eyes fell on a lone figure standing on the stream. He hid behind a bush so he wouldn't be seen. Even with the moon he couldn't see much. He did see that the figure was a girl. **(AN: With a little help from Jiraya hehehe.) **She had a slim figure and that she had indigo hair that touched her back. Naruto couldn't see her face at all. The girl began to dance across the water. Her movements were like that of a ballerina. It didn't take long for Naruto to figure out it was the mystery girl he saw three years ago.. Her movements were even more graceful than last time. She jumped up and twirled around in the air for a couple of seconds. She landed gracefullly on the water. She stood there staying still. Naruto came out of his hiding place and came up to the water. "Hey...I don't knok if you rember me but-" The girl stiffened as she herd Naruto speak to her. She started to run to the forest. She went through a bush and kept running through the woods. Naruto shocked started to run after her. "Wait! I'm not going to hurt you!" He crossed the stream and went through the bush.

Naruto continued to chase the girl deeper into the forest. As they kept going more trees covered the light of the moon. Naruto was having a harder time trying to see her. As Naruto was catching up to her.

**BAM!**

A tree branch flew and hit Naruto in the face. Naruto fell to the ground feeling pain in his face. He opened one eye to see the girls figure gone. Naruto groaned not in pain but in disappointment. _'All I wanted was to ask her who she was.'_ He got up and started to walk back to the waterfall. He didn't know that not far away the girl watched Naruto walk away.

It was around midnight when Naruto returned to the village. On his way to his apartment Naruto rubbed his right cheek that was still felt sore. That branch did hit him pretty hard. The streets were devoid of people. It must've been a long day for them as it was Naruto. Naruto continued to walk through the streets. He was tired from his journey to the waterfall. Then he chased the girl through the forest. Then the journey back to the village. He sighed to himself as he thought about the girl. He closed his eyes as he started to go around a corner.

**Bam!**

He fell on his rear end again. He was getting tired of doing this. He opened his eyes to see a familiar indigo haired girl. He got to his feet and offered her a hand. "We really have got to stop meeting like this. Hinata blushed as she took Narutos hand. **(An: She came back to the village through a different entrance.) **Naruto didn't realized that he pulled Hinata up too fast. She lost her balance and fell on his chest. Naruto caught her by the shoulders to help her regain her balance. Hinata stood up straight and looked up to Naruto. Naruto looked back to Hinata. They looked into eachothers eyes. Naruto let go of her shoulders as he slightly turned away from her. He scratched the back of his head with a small blush on his face. Hinata twirled her index fingers around, her face a deep shade of red. Naruto looked back at Hinata with curiosity. "What are you doing out so late at night?"

She struggled to speak to him. "I-I was o-o-out training by m-m-myself." Naruto gave her his trademark girn like normally. He did consider telling her what he was doing out late. He decided he wouldn't unless she asked. "What a-a-are yo-you doing out here? I-I-If it's not too much to ask."

_'Damn' _was all Naruto thought at the moment. He checked to see if anyone was in the streets. Luckily for him, they were both alone. He looked at Hinata with a small glint of fear. His was a little shaky as he spoke. "You promise you won't tell anyone if I tell you." Hinata nodded to him confirming she wouldn't tell anyone. Naruto took in a long breath before slowly exhaling. "Well...you see...uh...you rember that bug searching mission, right?" Hinata nodded answering his question. "You also rember when I said there was a 'Waterfall lady'?" She blushed as she nodded her head again. Naruto continued speaking. "You see I sometimes return there to...see if I could find her again. I didn't see her until a couple of hours ago. I couldn't see her face, but I reconized the way she moved. I tried to talk to her but she ran off." Naruto blushed as the next few words came out. "I don't know for sure...but I think I'm falling for her." Hinata looked at him with shock. Who wouldn't be if you knew who his famed 'Waterfall lady' was. Especially if it was herself.

Time seemed to slow down for Hinata. She had always wanted to get Narutos attention. Even though he thought she was someone else.

Naruto sighed in a sad mood. "I just wish I knew who she was. Then this would be a lot easier to find her. But what if she doesn't feel the same way." Hinata looked at the usual happy face sadden. She didn't know what to do.

She place a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "I'm s-s-sure you'll meet her. You...just have to have faith." Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled. He felt better than he did earlier She always knew what to say to him. He never noticed until now that whenever he was down she would sometimes cheer him up. He then gave her a hug. His strong arms around her back. His chin on her left shoulder, his cheek close to touching hers. Hinata was screaming in her mind not to faint. Slowly she placed her arms around his back returning the hug. She smiled at the intimate contact she was getting. She was disappointed when Naruto pulled away from the hug. Hinata blushed as those blue eyes looked at her.

Naruto smiled as he said, "Thanks Hinata, I really needed that. Besides for all I know, I may alreday know her." **(An: She's in front of you moron!) **Then he started to walk past Hinata back to his apartment. Without looking he waved back at Hinata. "I'll see you later Hinata." Hinata stood there as Naruto left her line of vision. Her face was redder than a tomato. She couldn't believe what just happened to her tonight. She goes to the waterfall to train and Naruto pops out of no where. Later when she's in the village she bumps into him again. He tells her about their encounter at the waterfall. The most shocking to her was he gave her a hug. This is one night she'll never forget. She turned and start walking to the Hyuga compound with a smile on her face.

Weeks would pass before Hinata could see Naruto sagain. After the mission with the Akatsuki spy Naruto spent a lot of time in training field. Hinata wasn't sure why he spent most of his time. Kakashi and a brown haired man she didn't know were always with him there. She knew he had his reasons. Hinata was walking home after returning from a mission in the land of waves. She and her teammates had to escort a High priest to the Hidden Mist Village. The mission wasn't at all diffcult. There was only one attempt to take his life. The only damage they were able to make on Team 8 was one sleeve of Hinatas jacket was torn off. Her pale right arm was exposed to the afternoon air. "Hey Hinata!" Hinata turned around to see Naruto. He looked the same except for a white cast on his right arm. He gave her his trademark grin. Hinata blushed as she twirled her fingers around. Naruto noticed that Hinata was missing a sleeve of her jacket. "What happened to your jacket?"

Hinata blushed even more as she saw confusion in his eyes. "W-Well, I-I-I was on a mission an-and an assasin tried to attack o-our client. H-He only managed to tear off my sleeve before w-we knocked him out." Naruto grinned as she finished speaking.

He chuckled as he held up his right arm. "It's funny, you lose your sleeve and I get this." He pointed to the cast on his arm. Hinata looked at the cast wide eyed. She put a hand on her lips to keep from gasping out loud. She grabbed his arm to look at it more closely.

"**OH My GOD!** What happened? Does it hurt?" Sge looked back up to him with concern in her eyes.

Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "I'm fine. It's just that, I'm still working on my new jutsu." Hinata looked at him with curiousity. "You see I created a new jutsu that combines my wind nature and the Rasengan. It's called the Rasenshuriken and it's awesome. Unfortunatly it has a nasty side effect. It can temporaly cut off the flow of chakra in my arm. If I use it too many times at one point my career as a ninja is over." Hinata looked at Naruto in both amazement and worry. She was first amazed by the fact that Naruto had wind chakra bature. It was a rare occurance to have. She was even more amazed that he created his own jutsu. She worried about the side effect it caused. If he used it too much he could never ne a ninja again. She didn't want that to happen to him. He was the best ninja she ever knew. It would break her heart if he would never reach his dream. She couldn't hide the sad feeling she had. As dumb as Naruto was he noticed Hinata grow sad. "Hey don't worry about it. I know my limits. How about we go to Ichiraku and celebrate our accomplishments." Hinata blushed as she let go of his arm. She nodded to him, her mouth didn't seem to work right now. They both went to Ichiraku and ate ramen. (Naruto ate more than Hinata.) Then went back to thier respective homes.

* * *

**An: Well that was chapter 4. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for Chapter 5. I'll have it done as soon as I can. Thank you very much.**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello everyone and welcome back to another chapter in this story. I have to say that I think things are going good in this story. At least I think so. So I give you another chapter of the The Time We Have. Please review or else I'll cry! :,( Nah just kidding I won't cry but seriously review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters except for OCs.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**The Time We Have**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Time passed like it always did. It had been at least a month had passed. Naruto and Hinata started to see each other more often. They would talk about thier day, eat some ramen then head to either train or go home. Today was like a normal day for the two. They were sitting in Ichiraku eating ramen. Naruto was on his third bowl while Hinata was still on her first bowl. She was still nervous to be near Naruto but it was slowly depleting each day. She looked over at Naruto still eating. He had a noodle on the corner of his lips but didn't seem to notice. She giggled a little bit. He can be so oblivious sometimes. **(AN: On more than one thing if you ask me.- -' ) **He turned to look at Hinata giggling. He shallowed his ramen as he asked, "What's so funny Hinata?" Instead of saying something Hinata decided to use action. She took a napkin and took the noodle off his face. She giggled as she tossed the napkin in a nearby bin.

Naruto became embarrased as he realized he had a noodle was stuck to his face. He blushed slightly as Hinata giggled. She tried to calm herself down but found she couldn't. "I-I'm sorry. I-I c-c-couldn't resist." She said in between giggles. Naruto chuckled himself. He couldn't blame her. He'd probably laugh to if positions were switched. He gave her the 'It was alright' treatment while he finished his last bowl.

They both left Ichiraku with smiles on their faces. They walked together in a comfortable silience. Hinata looked down at the ground and blushed. She was about to attempt the confession of the decade. _'You can do it Hinata. It's just three simple words, right?' _Hinata looked back up at Naruto as her blush grew brighter. "Um...N-Naruto t-t-there's something I-I-I want to tell yo-you."

Naruto smiled as he looked at Hinata. "Fire away Hinata." Hinata looked back down at the ground. She pushed her index fingers together like normal. Her stutter was going to get worse if she took too long. So she tired to speak as fast as she could.

"W-Well...um I a-always l-..." Before she could say anymore Sakura called out to Naruto and Hinata. **(AN:MUWHAHAHAHAHA! I am evil** **aren't I?****)** They both turned around to see Sakura running up to them. Once in front of them Sakura stopped to catch her breath. Once she finished she looked back up to the two ;ooking at her confused.

"Lady Tsunade needs both of our teams in her office. We just need you to come along. Let's go." Sakura started to walk towards the mansion. Naruto and Hinata followed on her heels.

Naruto was excited that the Hokage called for him. The cast on his arm was removed a few weeks ago. He hadn't gone on a mission in all that time. "Alright! Finally a mission! I wonder what it is!" Hinata smiled and blushed at the thought of being on a mission with Naruto. Sakura looked over her shoulder for a moment. She saw a jumping Naruto and a blushing Hinata. Sakura looked back forward and shook her head.

_'I don't know what you see in him Hinata. Oh well, beggers can't be choosers.'_

They reached Tsunades office. Inside with Tsunade was Kiba, Shino and Sai. Naruto had mentioned Sai a few times to Hinata. He told her he looked a lot like Sasuke but was completely emotionless. Not to mention those sex comments he made to Naruto. He did mention he was getting better but warned her to keep a look out. Tsunade looked at the two teams in front of her. "I'm glad you're all here. We have a serious situation." Before Tsunade could continue Naruto jumped in and started asking questions.

"What is it? An invaision? The Akatsuki? Is it Sasuke?" He was asking in an inhumamn speed. Before Naruto could say anymore Sakura bashed Naruto in the headyelling aat him to shut up.

Tsunade sighed at the two shinobi's antics. Once Naruto had stopped grumbling she continued from where she left off, "You were right Naruto. It has to do with the Akatsuki. It turns out there was an Akatsuki spy in the village." Everyone in the room except Tsunade, Shino and Sai were shocked. **(AN: Shino is hidden under all those hoods and shades. Sai, weeeellllll he's Sai.) **"From what we gathered from the investigation his mission was to steal vital information that could jepordize the safety of the village. Theredore your mission is to find him and bring him back if you can. If unable to bring him back, then take him out." They all nodded understanding what they had to do. Tsunade took out a folder from a draw from her desk. "This is the man you'll be searching for." Tsunade handed the folder to Shino first so he could see the information on him. "He was last seen heading towards the Land of Waves." Shino finished looking at the folder then handed it to Kiba. The same thing happened until Naruto handed it to Hinata.

She opened it and was shocked by what she saw. At the front of a bunch papers was a picture. It revealed a man in his late thirties. He had short spiky hair much like Naruto except this man had black hair instead of blonde. He wore the regular ninja vest with a black with a black suit under it. He had black eyes on his stern face. He had a 'C' shape scar on his right cheek. _'It can't be...' _Hinata thought to herself. In a low whisper she said, "Noburu?" She thought no one herd her. Unfortunatly luck wasn't on her side. Naruto looked at Hinata hearing what she said. He was surprised that to hear that she knew him.

He asked careful not to sound harsh. "You know him Hinata?" Everyone except Tsunade looked at Hinata curiously. Hinata nodded her head.

Hinata spoke with a little bit of sadness in it. "Y-Yes. He was m-my mothers close personal friend. B-B-But I haven't s-seen him since I was five years old. He was such a ni-nice man when I met him."

Flashback

Five year old Hinata was wearing a light lavander kimomo. She was holding a womans hand. She had long indigo hair that went down to her shoulders. Her eyes were pupil-less lavaender. She wore a pure white kimomo. She smiled down at the girl while walking in the gardens with her. They approached a rose busch. The woman knelt down next to Hinata smelling a single rose. Imating her movements, Hinata smelled a rose next to the woman. The woman smiled at the young girl and ruffled her hair. The little girl giggled at the womans action. She smiled as she looked up at the top the wall that was behind the busch. Confused Hinata also looked up at to where the woman was looking. After a few seconds the woman finally decided to speak. "Do you know it's rude to spy on two girls. Why don't you come down and talk with us." Hinata looked at the woman even more confused.

"M-Mother who are you talking to?" Before her mother could answer, a man jumped down from the wall and landed behind them. Hinata hid behind her mother in fear seeing the man. Her mother stood up and smiled at the man. He had black spiky hair and black eyes. His face was average, devoid of any scars. He wore the normal joonin vest and black suit. His grin was directed towards Hinata's mother.

"Oh you haven't been a girl for years Hitomi. You and I both know that." He said in a deep gentle voice.

Hitomi giggled nodding her head. "It's good to see you again Noburu. it's almost been five years since we last saw eachother."

Noburu shook his head still smiling. "Too long for my taste...but hey better late than never right?" Noburu laughed at his own comment. He noticed Hinata peek to look at him from behind Hitomi. He waved at the little girl with a smile. She made a small 'eep' returning to hide behind her mother. Noburu laughed at the little girls shyness. He looked at Hitomi again. "So who's the little flower behind you? Or is that I'm seeing two different versions of you?" He laughed a little at the joke he made. Hitomi shook her head as she moved to the side to reveal Hinata pushing her fingers together.

"Noburu this is my daughter, Hinata. Go on Hinata say 'hi'." Hitomi nudged Hinata forward a little towards Noburu. Hinata looked down at the ground as she stepped towards Noburu still pushing her fingers together.

"H-H-Hello." hinata stuttered standing in front of her mothers friend. Noburu crouched down to her eye level. He grinned at her and patted her head. Hinata looked up to his grinning face.

"How about you call me 'uncle' Noburu. What do you say?" Hinata was confused at his request. Not wanting to be rude she nodded her head. Noburu's grin grew wider as he opened his arms out. "Good. Now how about you give your uncle a hug." Hinata smiled as her little feet carried her towards Noburu. She wrapped her arms around his neck resting her small head on his large shoulder. Noburu smiled as he put his arm around her back. The hug was tender and heart warming. Hitomi smiled as her friend and daughter hugged eachother. Noburu realsed the girl as she pulled away. Hinata returned to her mothers side. Hitomi smiled at her daughter and took her hand.

She looked back to Noburu still smiling. "Well, it was nice seeing you again Noburu. We're going back for lunch with Hiashi. You could join us if you like?"

Noburu held up his hand shaking his head. "No, no, no thanks. i got to go see the Hokage soon anyways. But it was nice seeing you again Hitomi. I'm also glad to have met your beautiful daughter. See ya later." He smiled and waved before leaving.

End of Flashback

Hinata looked at the picture one last time. "I haven't seen him since my mother died. He was so kind to me when I would see him. I just can't believe he would do this." Hinata felt someone put a hand on his shoulder. She looked to see it was Naruto. His concern gaze was comforting to her. She smiled at him and thanked him for his concern.

Tsunade sighed as she put her hands together. "I know that he was your mothers friend Hinata. That's one of the reasons I asked for your team. Not only can you track him, you may be the only one who can convince him to come back. You all leave tonight. Pack your supplies and move out when ready." Both teams nodded thier heads and left to pack thier supplies.

* * *

**AN: That was another chapter done. I had to think for a while to put that together. Let me know what you think and I'll be working on the next chapter. Stay tuned for The Time We Have chapter 6.**


End file.
